Finals week
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: So the Marauders are kids and taking their OWLS. Read for puns, fun and general oh-my-god-i-can't-do-this. Please and R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so Nico's Ice Bucket Challenge has ended so i get to start a new one, even though i should probably finish my others... Whatever. This is a series of drabbles when the Marauders were kids and taking their OWLs. **

**Have a good day and a nice Xmas**

**Fez.**

Remus Lupin looked up from his book. His friend, Sirius, was sitting on the bed opposite him and making tiny squeaking noises.  
"What? Sirius? Why are you squeaking like Peter?"  
There was an offended noise from Sirius' bed and the one a few down from his.  
"Lupin, can you kill this spider for me?"  
Lupin sighed. Of course, spiders.  
"Is it hurting you?"  
"Its on my bed and hurting my heart."  
There was a silence followed by a terrified squeal. A lump appeared, pressed against the hangings of the bed.  
James sighed next to Lupin.  
"Engorgio," he muttered, flicking his wand.  
There was a disgusting splatting noise and a shriek. The lump fell and landed with a thump on the floor. It was silent.  
Then the screaming started again.  
Sirius stood up, his mouth open and screeching curses. He was coated in spider guts. It was hard to believe a spider had that much intestines.  
He stomped over to James, still yelling, and bent down, roaring in his ear.  
James turned a page.  
Lupin sighed and got up.  
"Sirius, calm down."  
Sirius turned and bellowed into his face.  
Lupin got his shoulders and led his to the bed. Using a simple spell, he removed the spider guts from his friend and the bed and sat him down, placed a book in his hands and went back to his bed.  
After a few more minutes, Sirius stopped screaming.  
The other three looked up at him.  
"There aren't any students who are Animagi are there? Like do any turn into spiders?"  
There was a shocked silence.  
Finally, Peter spoke up.  
"No?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was fast approaching the O.W.L levels or Finals week in Muggle terms.  
The Marauders were quickly becoming crazy.  
They were sitting in the Griffindor common room, around a low table.  
Lupin and Peter were studying quietly, and Sirius was trying to while James sighed and shifted around, rustling pages.  
Finally, he snapped.  
"Are you fucking serious?" he screamed, throwing the book down.  
Lupins head snapped up.  
"Yes." he said, before he could stop himself. There was an awkward silence. Lupin stood up.  
"I'm going to chuck myself off the Astronomy tower. Bye."  
But Sirius caught his hand and pulled him down again, holding close as he could, without tugging him on his lap.  
James looked at both of them. Sirius looked horrified but didn't let go of Lupin. Refusing to.  
Peter sighed and dug in his pocket for a second. He came out with a shiny Galleon and passed it to James, who smiled to himself, and looked down at his book and began reading again.  
Sirius and Lupin looked at each other for a few seconds then back at James who hadn't said anything.  
Slowly, Sirius shrugged and began revising again.  
But they didn't let go of each others hands...

**Only just realized how much I ship it. Also, these are prompts/headcanons from Tumblr, so if they say write Sirius/Lupin I must obey. This also explains the slight familiarity.**

**I don't own anything. I am a 13 year old girl who doesn't even own this computer. **

**See ya.**

**Fez**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear Lord!" yelled Sirius. He threw the quill down, sending blots of ink across his and Lupin's parchment. Lupin looked at him for a few seconds.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a series of thuds. Lupin and Sirius looked towards the staircase and back at each other with increasing worried looks on their faces.  
Then James appeared with a massive grin on his face.  
"You called?"  
Sirius and Lupin looked at him. Lupin got it first and groaned, putting his head in his hands.  
"D'ya get it?" James asked eagerely. "Y'know Dear Lord/ Deer lord-"  
"Yes, James we got it." interrupted Lupin.  
James grinned even wider.  
"I'm a genius!" he declared and bounced off to wherever he had been.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have more revision. For Merlin's sake." groaned Lupin. Usually, he had no problem, but he was literally drowning in it. He hadn't slept in three days, he was out of coffee and he could hear colours.

There was a louder groan behind him.

He turned around, his face still scrunched up.

Peter was slumped over as he walked to their dorm, clutching three thick books.

"Are you fucking serious?" he wailed.

"I wish." came James' voice.

Lupin groaned and flailed his arms tiredly at his friend. His hands flapped uselessly.

"No." he pouted. "Too tired, hush."

Through his half-closed eyes he saw James give Sirius a massive, over-exaggerated wink, which his other friend returned.

They had reached the dormitory. Lupin dropped his books on Sirius' bed and slumped on his.

As he fell asleep, he was aware of James and Sirius flirting.


	5. Chapter 5

"More revision!" screeched a girl, with a massive coffee fueled grin on her face.

"I'm aware." replied Lupin. That was a mistake.

He heard loud shrieking laughter coming behind him. He half turned and saw what he expected. James and Sirius was holding onto each other as they practically wet themselves.

God, if he wasn't so bleary with coffee and loss of sleep that wouldn't have happened.

As he strode past the two, who were on the floor tears streaming down their faces.

They seemed to have stopped finding it funny and were now just crying from loss of sleep.

As he reached the door of the classroom, he heard Sirius quietly whisper:

"Wolf..."


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius was sitting on his bed, cackling like a hyena.

Lupin snapped upright, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He had fallen asleep again. Damn! He had to revise for Herbology. He looked around him and saw that James and Peter were asleep.

Sirius' laughter hadn't woken them.

"What?" he snapped.

Sirius stumbled, drunkenly to his feet, still giggling.

As he neared Lupin, he could smell the coffee in his breath.

It was enough to fell an ox at twenty paces.

He stood next to Lupin's bed and smiled down at his smaller friend.

"Werewolf?" he giggled. He lifted his arm and pointed at Lupin, who was watching him suspiciously.

His arms jerked around and he swayed slightly.

"Herewolf!" he yelled and started giggling again. He tipped back then lurched forward too far and fell on Lupin's bed.

"Haha." he muttered weakly and passed out, his head on a thick textbook.

Lupin stared down at his friend and sighed.

Slowly, he turned around, so his head was leaning on Sirius' back and fell back asleep.

Herbology could wait.

Two hours later.

"Shit, shit!" screeched Lupin, jumping out of bed and throwing a robe on.

"Wha-" slurred Sirius, breaking the strand of spit on Lupin's textbook.

"We have Herbology in thirty mins."

"Wake me... In ten..."


	7. Chapter 7

"What happens if you put a werewolf on the moon?" James Potter questioned around a mouthful of hash brown, his Care of Magical Creatures textbook propped up on the bowl of oranges in front of him.

Sirius looked up frowning. "He'd suffocate and die, because there's no oxygen on the Moon."

James raised his eyes, a judgmental look on his face. "We never said we wouldn't send him up without a spacesuit, you monster."

Sirius shrugged and looked over at Lupin who was sitting next to James, sweating nervously.

"We could always try it out." he stared harder at Lupin.

Lupin jumped up as James turned to stare as well.

"Hehehe, don't we have Herbology? Yes, c'mon Peter. C'mon!"

He tugged the younger boy's robe who frowned at him, his mouth full of toast.

"Hey Lupin, ever wanted to go to the moon?"


	8. Chapter 8

It was the last day on Finals Week and the Marauders were officially insane.

Floating in Limbo between coma-like sleep and deliriousness, Sirius giggled.

"You're my moon." he called out into the darkness.

"You're my star." Lupin replied, his voice hoarse from repeating spells to himself.

"And you're both gay as fuck. GO TO SLEEP!" Screeched James.


End file.
